Garde
'Loric citizens known as the Garde '''are a subspecies of the population who are gifted with powers known as Legacies. Cêpan run the planet, meanwhile the Garde defend it. Known Loric Garde *Number One (deceased) *Number Two (deceased) *Number Three (deceased) *Number Four *Number Five(deceased) *Number Six *Number Seven *Number Eight (deceased) *Number Nine *Ella *Pittacus Lore (deceased) *Setrákus Ra (deceased) Powers and Abilities According to legend, the Loric finally began to live in harmony with the planet when they realised that their thirst for rapid development was causing damage and pollution. At this time the Elders found the Phoenix Stones, a gift from the entity that they didn't know was at the heart of the planet. The planet became abundant in resources, the Garde where given their powers and the Chimæra came out from hiding. All Garde share physical enhancements such as strength, speed and senses. They also have the common Legacy of Telekinesis. Regular Garde will develop various Legacies that vary, the final Legacy is known as a master Legacy. The Elders of Lorien, and those that will grow into their roles, are said to have all the Legacies between them. With Pittacus Lore, the leader of the Elders, possessing all of them. ''for more information on individual Legacies. Early Life, Training and Development Garde children are raised by their grandparents in order to allow their parents to further develop their Legacies. They are also assigned a Cêpan. At the age of eleven, they are taken to training academies where they work with their Cêpan to learn about their planet and develop their legacies. The Garde with the greatest potential attend an academy program at the Lorien Defence Academy itself. Jobs and Responsibilities The Garde's abilities are primarily developed with the intention of defending the planet in the eventuality of an attack/invasion which was prophesied by the Elders. The Soldiers of the Lorien Defense Force are members of the Garde. The majority of public figures on Lorien were also Garde, this includes athletes and performers. Last of the Loric Garde When the Mogadorians attacked Lorien, an evacuation protocol was put into action. This involved collecting the chosen Garde, who were recognised as the next generation of Elders, and sending them to Earth with their Cêpan to hide. A charm was placed on them so that they could only be killed in order of their assigned number. Meanwhile, a young Garde named Ella was born to Raylan and Erina. Raylan owned a restored fuel powered ship; he sent his employee, Crayton, with Ella and his beloved Chimæra to the ship where they managed to escape the invasion and travel to Earth. There were supposed to be ten children to leave to assume the original Elder roles, however it is believed that Number Ten, thought to be Ella for a time, did not make it to the airstrip. Number One Loric. She was found, located and followed to Malaysia where she was killed. Her body was subject to a mind transfer experimentation, with a Mogadorian named Adam, which shaped a powerful ally for the Garde. Number Two Two/Maggie Hoyle was alone and scared in London, awaiting the arrival of her Cêpan, as they had separated. She wrote a blogpost reaching out to the other Garde but was quickly tracked down, found and killed as a result of this mistake. Number Three Three/Hannu was located and killed in Kenya when the Mogadorians found a magazine article describing strange ankle markings of a young boy in an African village. Number Four Four/John Smith was located in Paradise after a number of events that drew attention to him. He was ambushed at his high school and soon met Number Six who had also tracked him. He survived the battle, and many after and is currently defending Earth from the Mogadorian Invasion. Number Five Five /Cody's Cêpan died of human illnesses leaving Five to fend for himself. He flew from the Caribbean to Miami where he drew the attention of Ethan, a former Greeter who was working for the Mogadorians. In the time that followed, Five was brainwashed and climbed the ranks of the Mogadorians, believing that the Garde are his enemy. Number Six Six/Maren Elizabeth was captured in New York, not long after responding to Two's blogpost and fleeing the scene. She was forced to watch her Cêpan tortured and killed. She spent a long time alone in the Mogadorian cell until she finally developed her Invisibility and managed to escape. She spent time alone trying to find 4 when 3 was killed until she discovers John Smith in Paradise. She is currently with her allies, fighting against the Mogadorian invasion. Number Seven Seven/Marina and her Cêpan ended up in Spain after a long and desperate journey to find somewhere safe to hide. They take refuge in a convent in Santa Teresa and Marina lives with the other children at the orphanage. Adelina begins to lose faith in Lorien and turns to the bible. Marina is eventually found by Crayton and Ella and manages to survive a tiny Mogadorian assault on the town. She is currently in hiding with the other Garde. Number Eight Eight/Naveen was taken to India by his Cêpan, Reynolds, who fell in love with a human called Lola. Lola was in league with the Mogadorians and led them both into a trap; Eight managed to escape but his Cêpan was killed and he was left in the Himalayas alone. He is eventually found by other members of the Garde and leaves India with them. He survives the battle in Dulce but is later killed by Five while trying to protect Nine. Number Nine Nine/Stanley Worthington lived a life of luxury in the penthouse of the John Hancock Center in Chicago, until his stupidity leads the Mogadorians to him. He is forced to watch as Sandor is tortured in front of him until he breaks free from the force field and gives Sandor the mercy he deserves but was captured again. He is later broken free from the Mogadorian prison by Four and Sam and is currently in hiding with the other Garde and allies. Ella Ella was the daughter of Raylan a man who believed that the title of Elder belonged to his family as his grandfather was one. Ella is sent to earth in a second ship and believes that she is Number Ten until she reads the truth in Crayton's letter. Ella is the great-granddaughter of Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians. She is subsequently captured in order to become his heir, she remains in his custody. Setrákus Ra The Tenth Elder of Lorien who was banished by the other Elders. He approached the Mogadorian species and became their ruler, vowing revenge on the Garde. Fear me. I am your Beloved Leader. In the name of Mogadorian Progress, I will take over the universe. He who resists will perish. Pittacus Lore Other Known Individuals Arun Six's Father. Devektra A famous Garde singer was romantically involved with Sandor before the Mogadorian Invasion. Had the abilities to manipulate sound and light waves, and telepathy. Erina Ella's Mother and Raylan's wife. Had the ability to fly and manipulate electricity. Four's Grandfather Four's Grandfather had the legacies of Lumen and Invisibility. Four's Grandmother Kloutus Another young Garde at the Lorien Defense Academy whom Brandon tells off for running inside. Lara Four's mother. Liren Four's father had the ability to control the weather. Loridas The Elder with the title Loridas at the time of the Mogadorian Invasion. Met the Garde at the airstrip and performed the Loric Charm on them. Lyn Six's Mother. Nine's Grandfather Nine's Grandfather raised him away from the city and technology. He had the ability to see the future and warned Sandor that he would die. Pittacus Lore The Leader of the Elders at the time of the Mogadorian Invasion. Pittacus traveled to Earth, with critical injuries, and found Malcolm Goode. He told him about the Mogadorians and about the Garde children that would arrive on Earth. He apparantly died of his injuries and his remains lay in Malcolm's secret chamber. Four and Six discover his remains but do not know that it was his. Had the pwer of Ximic. Raylan Ella's father. Owned the restored ship that Ella made it to Earth in. Samil A young Garde with Pyrokinesis who accidentally sets fire to the Lorien Defense Academy while Sandor is studying there. Zane He was the brother of Lexa, who had the legacy of flight. Mogadorian Garde Adamus Sutekh During the mind transfer experiment with Number One, Adam finds that her consciousness remains in his mind. After a further desperate attempt to strengthen the link, One's Earthquake generating abilities are passed on to Adam. When Adam travels to Calakmul with Marina and Six, he discover that the Lorien Entity deems him worthy to enter the Sanctuary. It describes him as "something new". Human Garde Sam Goode When the Lorien Entity is transferred from hibernation at the centre of Lorien, to the core of Earth, Sam appears to develop Telekinesis, repelling a large Piken. And develops control overtechnology Daniela Morales At the beginning of the Fate of Ten, it shows that Daniela is just a normal girl, until Mogadorians invade her hometown and kill her stepfather. She is cornered in an alley, when suddenly she unlocks Telekinesis and uses it to murder the Mogadorians that cornered her. Ella's "dreamworld" In Ella's "Dreamworld" during the events of The Fate of Ten, it is shown that there are hundreds of Human Garde around the world, most which have telekinesis, some without any legacies and one boy with animal telepathy. Trivia *The word "Garde" is german and means "Guard" in english. Category:Characters Category:Loric